Black Mesa With A Vampire
by Doomevil
Summary: Our favorite newspaper gang has been invited to Black Mesa thanks to Yukari, but what seemed like a safe place has actually turned into a alien infested facility. Contains: Crossovers from many series, AU in the Half-Life verse, Not to be taken too seriously.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**(Disclaimer: I clearly do not own Rosario + Vampire or Half-Life. They belong to their original owners. Now sit back and relax, you are about to read for your enjoyment...)**

**Location: Black Mesa, New Mexico**

**Date: May 16, 200X**

**Names of Lab Students:**

**Tsukune Aono; Male**

**Moka Akashiya; Female**

**Kurumu Kurono; Female**

**Yukari Sendo; Female **

**Mizore Shirayuki; Female**

**Positions: Lab Observers**

**Assignment: Anomalous Materials Laboratory**

**...Clearance: Level 3...**

"_Good morning, and welcome to the Black Mesa Transit System..._" One of the robotic yet female-like announcement system came on. The area we are seeing is a train, consisting of our favorite newspaper gang. Moka and Tsukune were looking out at the scenery, a huge area so big.

"Man... This place is pretty huge, little on the outside, but big on the inside." said by the ordinary high school student named Tsukune. Who is the only human in the group.

Well.. supposed to be one... "It is big, lots of construction around." Said by one of the beautiful women named Moka. Happy to be with her friends on this trip. She was always considered to be the sweetest in the group, at least her Outer personality.

"I can't believe we traveled all the way to America just to go here. Why couldn't we just go to somewhere else that's fun instead of this place? It's looks so geeky." Said by the hottest and with the bigger breasts in the group. Kurumu, The reason why she was here was because of Tsukune. Her so called destined one.

The newspaper gang was invited as Lab observers, since Yukari had some pretty good grades, and even had a personal interest in portal technology. She eventually got an invitation from the Administrator. Now knowing why the gang got here in the first place.

"_The time is 8:47 AM. Current topside temperature is 93 degrees with an estimated high of 105. The Black Mesa Compound is maintained at a pleasant 68 degrees at all times._"

The announcement system came on notifying our passengers. "68 degrees isn't so bad...Unlike outside.."

Said by the snow stalker named Mizore, like Kurumu, She's only here for Tsukune, aka her future husband...

"_This train is inbound from Level 3 Dormitories to Sector C Test Labs and Control Facilities. If your intended destination is a high-security area beyond Sector C, you will need to return to the central transit hub in Area 9 and board a high-security train. If you have not yet submitted your identity to the retinal clearance system, you must report to Black Mesa personnel for processing before you will be permitted into the high-security branch of the transit system."_

Yet another announcement, which was starting to get on Kurumu's nerves. "Looks like someone can't handle being in a train." Yukari said, giggling and laughing all up messing with the succubus. "Just shut up Yukari.."

"_Due to the high toxicity of material routinely handled in the Black Mesa Compound, no smoking, eating or drinking are permitted within the Black Mesa transit system. Please keep your limbs inside the train at all times."_

"ARRGHH! Shut her up!"

* * *

The gang reached to their stopping point. "_Now arriving at Sector C Test Labs and Control Facilities. Before exiting the train, be sure to check your area for personal belongings. Thank you and have a very safe and productive day."_

The train automatically opened the door, plus ending the announcement tour,

leaving an angry Kurumu during the ride.

"I thought she would never shut up, it's a good thing were here." Kurumu said, feeling a bit relieved since she won't have to hear that system again. All of the group went up to the Sector C gate. Wondering how they were to go in. "Hello, can anybody hear us?" Tsukune looked closely at the main gate, then a hidden camera popped out in front of the gang, making Tsukune flinch at the second.

"Halt! Who dares enter the gate without my permission?" A deep british like voice came out of the camera. Almost sounding like a voice modifier.

"Hey buddy, let us in or we'll bust it for ourselves!" Said by Kurumu.

"Kurumu!" Tsukune and Moka cried out, thinking that they can all get in trouble for threatening a member of Black Mesa. Then Yukari walked towards the talking camera. Pulling out a piece of paper out of nowhere. Revealing the invitation.

"Hmmm? Ahh yes, those sheets... Very well, you may all come in."

Once the voice turned off, the camera went back to its hidden spot. The gate began to open, revealing yet another gate. Letting all of the gang sigh. Don't worry newspaper gang, as the gate opened once again to show us an office. Around the officer were scientists walking around the area, doing what scientists do best.

The newspaper gang were all amazed at their surroundings except for Kurumu and Mizore, they still weren't interested in Black Mesa. Some scientists started to stare at the gang's reaction towards Sector C.

"Meh, still looks boring.." Kurumu said. "Of course, always expected from a slut that doesn't know anything about science..." Yukari said, smiling.

"What's that suppose to mean!?" Now enraged, Kurumu yells out. "I'm not stupid or anything, I'm just not into this kind of stuff..." She explained, having her arms crossed.

"Come on guys, let's not start an argument in front of people." Tsukune said. Moka giving out a nod, then a simple "I agree with Tsukune."

"*sigh* Fine let's just end it" Kurumu decided to end the conversations, not wanting to start World Drama War II all over again.. What was now in front of the gang was a security guard, who was doing deskwork. The gang took a few steps to present themselves to the guard. The guard looked up to see four females and one male.

He definitely knew why they were here, oh yes...

"You must be the lab observers, am I right?" The guard asked.

"Yes.. Sir." Tsukune said, thinking that he should do the talking to humans, besides he is human... I think...

"Alright, until you're ready to meet with the boss you can have a look around. Just don't bother with the staff or mess with anything."

"Don't worry, we won't mess with anyone... or anything." Said by Moka. Once the guard received Moka's reply he quickly went back to his paperwork...

"Yahoo-Hoo! Come on Tsukune, let's go have some private time together!" Kurumu said.

"Hold it Kurumu! You can't just take Tsukune away." Moka said, thinking the succubus might do something to Tsukune.

"She's right, can't we just all be together? That way it's fair for all of us." Said by Tsukune, tired to be chewed on over jealously. Surprisingly, all of the females agreed to share for today. No really, this never happened in the actual anime at all.

"Then it's settled. We all stick together.. No exceptions" Tsukune said. All of the females groaned even, Moka, disappointed that they won't have spare time with Tsukune all alone.

"So where to?"

**(Review to improve and thank you for reading this.) **


	2. Chapter 2: Lab coats are a requirement

The newspaper gang settled in a locker room where it was quiet and similar to the locker room back at the high school. Only this time it was for boys and girls.

"The only place where it looks like our locker room back at the academy." Tsukune looked around to see the room's scenery. Upon his search, he spotted loads of lab coats near the lockers. "Might as well wear one of these, we are in a lab..." He said to himself.

Moka looked towards Tsukune to see what he was up to, she saw him putting on a lab coat. Tsukune noticed Moka spying on him, he turned to see her.

"So... how do I look Moka?" Tsukune said, striking a pose not too ridiculous to Moka. She gave out a smile "It looks good on you Tsukune, makes you real professional.." Moka said.

Tsukune also gave out a smile, about to thank Moka until a pair of breasts popped into his face. "Yeah Tsukune, it looks so sexy on you." Said by the succubus, Kurumu, pressing her breasts in Tsukune's face, disabling him to breathe.

"Kurumu, let Tsukune go!" Moka yelled out, worried that her friend could die by breasts that could take away your oxygen quickly.

"Come on, it's obvious you're hurting poor Tsukune with your gigantic bags!" Yukari said, wanting to join in for Tsukune's safety. "Oh please, Tsukune loves my lovely breasts, unlike yours that don't have any." Kurumu said, letting go of Tsukune, on the floor... Dead... By breasts... Moka checked to see if he was okay.

Calling his name out. Trying her best to make Tsukune live again, while Yukari and Kurumu were arguing.

"Tsukune doesn't love someone who hypnotizes people so they could make them their slaves, especially someone that's breasts are bigger than a cow's utter!" Yukari said, sticking out her tongue so she can get Kurumu pissed off... Well she didn't lie about that Kurumu getting pissed off part.

"I swear I'm gonna get you little brat!" Kurumu tried to grab Yukari with her bare hands, only to get hold down by Moka and Tsukune so she won't rip Yukari to gibs and guts. "Hold you two stop fighting over me!" Tsukune said, trying his best to keep Kurumu away from Yukari, even though Kurumu is stronger than him. Infact, Moka is the only one that's holding her down.

Suddenly Kurumu and Yukari were both frozen solid, Moka and Tsukune were surprised to see this, having their jaws wide opened. They turned to see Mizore, both assuming that she did it. "Mizore!" They cried out, thinking that the yuki-onna has gone too far... well not to me at least...

"The only one Tsukune loves more is his snow wife..." She said, referring to herself. "Mizore! Unfreeze them right now!" Moka pleaded. Then a giant hot steaming teapot appeared above Yukari head, now spilling hot water onto the frozen solid witch. Then again, Claws out of nowhere slashed the ice where Kurumu had been. Now both broken out of their frozen state, looking furious at the yuki-onna.

Now all the four females began arguing and arguing and arguing... then they began to fight it out until me and Tsukune got cancer then we both died...

Not really.

"What the hell is going on here!?" The gang stopped fighting to track where the voice came from. At the front door to the locker room stood a man in teal or aqua colored Mjolnir Armor with his trusty energy sword. "Ah, were so sorry to interrupt you, it's just-"

"Woah, I didn't know there were hot chicks working at Black Mesa, sweet!"

The cyan man said, interrupting Moka's apology. Heh talk about irony...

He looked to see to see Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore at their appearances. He stared at them, can't unsee at their beautiful looks. The cyan man walked towards them.

"Hello ladies, my name is Tucker, now would one of you or maybe all of you care to go out on a date with me on a tour to this place?" Now named Tucker took all of our favorite females hands, asking them his silly request on a date.

"Umm, no thank you."

"Hell no.

"No..."

Tucker was shocked to hear this so went and asked why.

"Huh.. Why not?" He asked, said in one of those sad puppy voices that nobody falls for. Except me...

Then the three females began to explain why they decline Tucker's offer.

"I'm with someone else already.."

"I have my destined one keeping me safe."

"I'm going to marry someone."

"Hey! What about me? ~desu~"

Once the girls explained their reason, Tucker look to his side to look at Tsukune, eyeing him very closely. "Wait what, you mean to tell me that he's all of your boyfriends!?" Tucker asked, wanting to make sure he wasn't crazy to see a guy dating three, (four if you count Yukari) women...

"Well... Only a friend."

"My destined one alright."

"He's actually my future husband..."

"Yup ~desu~"

Tucker couldn't believe this, that's impossible. Well Tucker honestly, we all feel for you... we all have dreams where we want a harem, even people who have them mocks us for not having one at all. That is utter bullshit... So Tucker I feel you...

"No hold it, you got it all wrong!" Tsukune said, holding up his hands to assure Tucker that this was an unwanted harem and he didn't ask for this.

"I- I need to go... somewhere.. for a while.." Tucker went out the front door. When no one was hearing him, he whispered out "Lucky bastard.." before he was now gone. Now it was only the newspaper gang in the locker room. The females still went on with their arguing, doing that fighting pose thingy they always do.

'What did I do to deserved this!?' Tsukune said in his thoughts, unable to take it anymore. He felt that this will go forever. Even letting out tears, crying like a baby.

...

_Lunch Room... yum..._

The gang decided to wear the lab coats during their visit to the locker room.

They went to the lunch room since they haven't eaten all day.

"What's this kind of food? Human?" Moka asked, her eyes watching the so-called food named Donuts. "You never seen Donuts before, Moka?" Tsukune said, curious to find out if Moka doesn't know about Donuts. Moka shaked her head, saying a no. to Tsukune. "Those look pretty good." Yukari said, licking around her lips, wanting to taste the delicious sweet snack. "You should try some Moka, they're really good if you give it a chance." Tsukune said.

Moka looked once again at the box of donuts, she found some napkins on the big table the gang were sitting in. She took some of the napkins and pressed it onto a donut, not wanting to get sticky. Moka took a good bite outta the donut. Gulping down. The donut was delicious for Moka. It felt like heaven when she first tasted it.

"Wow... It's... delicious Tsukune... Than-"

"NOOOOoooOOO!" A sudden yell alarmed the gang, they turned backward to see a guy wearing a red and black spandex with a lab coat on. Apparently the venting machine got jammed... "Sixty- five cents.. wasted, All for a bag of doritos that didn't even CAME!" The spandex man yelled like a god, with all his mighty. Hitting the venting machine with his fists of steel. Some scientists could hear him across the other sectors.

The newspaper gang stared at the angry man, dumbfounded, except Mizore.

Kurumu couldn't understand why would someone get enraged over stupid snacks.

"They're just chips, I don't know why he has to make a big fuss about it." Tsukune whispered towards his group, unfortunately, the guy heard Tsukune whisper. He was not happy... Spandex man got all over Tsukune's face, making him nervous.

"You... You think spenting sixty-five cents on chips the never even CAME in the first place... Isn't a big deal!?" The man's finger was on Tsukune's face, poking him so to try to make Tsukune more nervous as he is. Now Tsukune got sweaty on his forehead, drops everywhere/ "Hey! Get your hands off of Tsukune, he didn't do anything to you..." Moka pleaded for the spandex man to leave Tsukune to leave him alone, but to no avail..

'This is bad, really bad...' Tsukune said in his thoughts... He found out that he was never gonna get out of Black Mesa alive...


	3. Chapter 3: Lab coats over your coat

"Answer me or I'll put a bullet through your skull with my gun!" The spandex man made Tsukune even more afraid by shouting out, The girls were prepared to fight this guy if he made any sudden movements...

Tsukune had to pick, ether it was to do what the man says or his head go boom and brain guts go flying out of the room. He did not want that at all. "No wait! I think it is a big deal about losing sixty-five cents on chips!"

The red and black spandex guy slammed the table denying Tsukune's answer.

"Liar, tell the truth before shotty might fire on your head!"

"Okay okay! I think it isn't a big deal, please don't kill me!" Geez, I didn't think he would beg for his life since he does have four friends that could protect him. But I guess that happens when you panic as a human. Seeing as the spandex man is such a jerkass he shoots Tsukune anyway...

"Yep, keep on talking narrator, you'll see what's gonna happen to you later on."

Uhh, yeah let's move on, so Spandy man pulls out his pistol anyway not giving a fuck to the poor high school student. "Ha, you answered too late kid!"

"Tsukune!" The females all cried out, hurrying to defeat the man before he pulls the...water...trigger.. "Bang! Haha got ya..." After the supposedly bullet went off,

Tsukune opened his eyes to see what happened, wasn't he supposed to die by now?

No bullet, only water. The females all had mixed reactions at what they have just seen. Moka had a sign of relieve now that Tsukune is ok.

"You totally fell for it, I can't believe it, oh wait, I did. Anyways you can call me

Wade Wilson, or Deadpool, or The Merc With a Mouth, maybe Winston by first name I dunno..." While Deadpool or Wade was chatting it all up, the newspaper gang were enraged. With unspeakable anger, only to describe it with violence.

'How dare that man try to kill Tsukune like that!' The group thought.

Deadpool could see their red raged faces, some steam coming out of their heads, even for a snow woman, and teeth grinding. Oh man...

"What? By the way did I ever tell you ladies that you look hot?" I guess Deadpool was refering to our cast then... Now the group of females gave a deadly glare to him. "How dare you do that to Tsukune, I say we torture him!" Kurumu said, she wouldn't let a single person harm Tsukune, that would be the last thing you'll do.

"Wait, this guy?" Deadpool grabbed Tsukune to check to see if this was the guy they were referring to. Man I gotta stop saying that referring word.

"Come on it was just a joke, isn't that right buddy?" Tsukune didn't respond again, as he was being choked by Deadpool for no reason, eyes all white. Like a zombie

Then the girl's monster auras rised up, seeing poor Tsukune getting choked by the Merc with a mouth. Deadpool took notice of that.

"Woah-ho looks like they're getting cranky, I better go now. Catch ya later kids!"

Before the gang got to attack Deadpool, he suddenly grabbed a smoke grenade out of nowhere, pulling out the pin and throwing it on the floor. Filling up the lunch break room with smoke in seconds.

Once the smoke started to scatter out, everyone tried to search for Deadpool, no luck as he was now gone. Leaving no trace behind... except a half eatten chimichanga laying on the floor near the entrance.

"Where the hell did he go!?" Kurumu asked in a demanding way.

"He's gone Kurumu... Let's give it a rest for now, will find him later."

Tsukune laid a hand on Kurumu's shoulder, assuring the succubus that Deadpool will face punishment. Maybe...

It was time for the group to meet the Administrator, they took the elevator down then got lost a few times, That's where they started to finally read the directions

. "I gotta admit, Black Mesa can be a maze sometimes." Deadpool get out, your screen time has already ended in this chapter!

"Awww, when am I gonna appear next time Narrator?" I don't know, go ask the writer. "Hey, you know who deserves more screen time, me." Oh please Kurumu, you're pretty much 60% of the dialogue.

"Kurumu, would you mind if you stop talking to yourself, please..." Moka said, with a tone of polite and sweetness like always.

Unlike Kurumu who always treats people like shit. "Fuck you."

"Wow, calm down jugglejugs there could be kids reading this."

SILENCE!

_The Control Room_

The group found a sign that is read as the control room. All examining the narrow door in front of them. "I'm guessing we go in?"

Moka questioned, not sure if they were supposed to go this way, but they were granted access to anywhere so they went in. The area looked more of a computer work station than the usual lab. The gang spotted four people in the room, including a man who worn a nice black long coat, gas mask, hat, gloves, and hell... Even a lab coat that was worn over his coat.

He looked outside of the control room what appeared to be a window for observation. Hands folded behind his back. "Uhhh, are... you the Administrator..?"

Tsukune asked. The Administrator turned quickly to see the gang, said gang was not expecting for the Admin to talk like... well... weird..

"Ah-ha, you must be the children that I invited to my lair of science." The Admin said, giving out a bow to the group. "Are you the same person back at the main gate?" Yukari asked. The Admin looked down to see Yukari, giving her a pat on the head. "Why yes... I am known as Zee Captein, and you must be Yukari Sendo, the thirteen-year-old genius." "It is true, I am the administrator of Black Mesa!"

"Great, so where's the real administrator?" surprisingly said by Mizore.

"Eh, well actually I believe there was another administrator before, but he died by falling from a two kilometer skybuilding..." Captain said, placing his index finger to his gas mask where his chin would be at.

"Two kilometer skyscraper!?" Tsukune, Moka, and Yukari exclaimed, wondering how does one manage to build a TWO KILOMETER BUILDING...

"Yes... such a shame, he even had my full collection of shoes that he borrowed from me..." Zee Captain's head lowered to show that he was depressed, not because of the other administrator's death, but his precious shoes.

"Oh well, shall we observe the test chamber fellow lab students?"

"Test chamber?" The gang asked, Captain pointed out of the window to let the group see what he was talking about.

Everybody looked out of the window, seeing an empty room that had a bit of a cold feeling into it. There was a sealed gate inside the Test chamber, it started to show a figure. It revealed one man, one free man that had a suit on. He entered the chamber with no trouble. "Who's that in there?" Yukari pointed to the unknown man inside the test chamber.

"Ahhh yes, that is one of our scientists who will be placing our purest sample into the Anti-Mass Spectrometer. Even employee of the month.." Zee Captain answered.

"Hey, excuse me Administrator, but what do you mean purest sample?" Moka asked politely whenever she asks someone in charge a question.

"The purest sample is a crystal named GG-3883, founded by our glorious teleportation technology!"

"Where was it found?" "Well... That one I'm afraid is a secret to Black Mesa Personnel only fellow Lab student..."

"Ohh..." Moka was disappointed that Captain couldn't tell more about the strange crystal they were testing on.

They looked to see the man's progess, so far he started the rotors now.

"Stage two emitters activating... now..."

The anti-mass spectrometer in the center gave out glowing beams, interesting the fellow newspaper gang.

"I had just been informed that the sample is ready Administrator." Said by one of the scientists in the control room. Zee Captain gave a nod to the scientist to give a signal to release the sample from its cage.

The sample finally revealed itself, resembling nothing more but a mere golden crystal. "Standard prosecure now..." The scientist said talking through the mic.

The man in the test chamber now pushed the sample into the spectrometer, very carefully.

Once inside the machine, it... something went wrong. The sample emitted volts throughout the test chamber, causing an earthquake to form in the facility. "Oh dear!" "Nooo." "What's happening!?" Tsukune demanded.

"Shutting down... wait... it's not.. It's not shutting down.." One of the scientist frighteningly said not able to stop the anti-mass spectrometer from causing chaos.

"What! We gotta get outta here guys before it'-"

"Nonsense, we were just about to see the fireworks..." Said by Captain.

"Are you insane!? We need to go before we all die!" Tsukune cried out, before he could said another word, the sample started to get very unstable. Causing what would eventually be known as...

The Resonance Cascade...


	4. Chapter 4: Wearing headcrabs as hats

Darkness... That was what Tsukune saw, complete darkness. His breathing was the only thing he could hear, like if he was dead... Wait... oh yeah that's right he was unconscious. No longer in reality, it would probably take some time to wake the kid up...

Tsukune's vision drastically changed, though still blurry. He can see a pink blob in the center, beginning to clear up. The pink blob was actually Moka. Pretty obvious enough. Moka had tears in her eyes with a grateful smile.

"Tsukune you're okay!" She said, grabbing Tsukune in a hold, squeezing him tight.

Forgetting the fact that she could break his spine into two pieces. "Mo-ka... You-re crushing.. me.." Realizing that she's hurting Tsukune she stopped her painful hugs from killing Tsukune. He tried to massage his back in order for to reduce the pain Moka caused him. "Sorry..." Moka said, in a sad way.

"That's okay." Once he replied, Tsukune looked around the control room, he noticed a lot of equipment was destroyed or either damaged from the cascade.

Bodies were on the floor, thankfully only the scientists in the room were killed. However he wondered where are the oth-

"Tsukune! I am so glad you're alright, I thought you would be dead by now!" Feeling the warm sensation, Tsukune also couldn't breathe. Seems like he can never get a break nowadays... "Kurumu, you're hurting him, that's too close!"

"Oh look who's talking, I swear you were hurting Tsukune a second ago Moka!"

Kurumu said. Kurumu release her grip on Tsukune, pointing at Moka at her hypocrisy, if that's even called that in this situation... "Tsukune! We've missed you desu~" The cheerful voice sprang into Tsukune's ears. He turned to see Yukari and Mizore, both were very happy to see Tsukune to be alive. "Yeah, I couldn't bare to see you die..." Mizore said.

Tsukune gave out a smile to all of his friends, now finding out that they're not dead. Then he wondered something...

"Hey girls... What happened here?" The girls were left in wonder too. Not knowing what caused all of this. "I'm afraid we don't know, all we saw that happened was that everything collapsed. Left in ruins..." Moka explained.

"What about the Administrator?"

"Who knows, once we've all woke up, he was gone. The only people who are still here besides us are these dead scientists." Kurumu answered, causing Moka to get a little shaken up a bit about the dead scientists part. "Anyway, we really need to get out of here, I don't want to see what's gonna happen next if we stay long."

The girls agreed to leave the control room, not finding any reason in staying.

They reached to the previous room that they were in before the control room, finding pipes fall apart, blood, then on the fucking air, some crab-like thing teleported, causing Tsukune to get scared.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!"

Tsukune cried out, pointing towards the teleported creature, The appearance looked so bizarre, having four tiny little legs on the creature. No eyes, no mouth. Oh wait...

"AAHH, get this thing off me!" Well, the crab attempted to eat Tsukune's head with its 'mouth', I guess that counts. Anyway, Tsukune uses all of his strength to push the crab off of his hands, until it was frozen by Mizore. Feeling the cold feel of the frozen crab, he let the poor thing drop, eyes opened in fear of what it was trying to do.

"You okay Tsukune?" The girls asked, but Tsukune didn't answer back, he was staring at the small monster that could have ate his head. Heads getting eaten by crabs? Wow, Heads eaten by crabs... Headcrabs?

"I, that thing tried to eat my head..."

After a while they went back to the room where... well the laser were at.

Havoc was all over the room, laser were out of control, burning the walls and cutting through the computers like butter. "I don't think we should go through there." Tsukune said, having a hint of nervous cross though his mind.

He didn't want to get cut in two, there has to be some other alternative.

"There's no other alternative, we checked." Right Kurumu right...

"But, I don't want to be cut in half!"

"You don't have to." Tsukune looked towards Mizore, she was actually trying to get pass by crawling on the floor. "What happens if we do Mizore!" The school boy was getting anxious by the second, imagining what would happen if Mizore was 'half the woman she used to be'.

"Simple, we get killed..." Mizore deadpanned back, so she started to crawl on the floor. Turning her head to see the gang, she used her left hand to show a signal that represents to follow her.

They all followed Mizore, Tsukune struggled at the time, first he was still nervous about those laser, second he was at the back, afraid to see the girl's panties even though the lab coats covered their bodies. One of the lasers left a nasty cut on the right side of the computers. Tsukune could only groan.

Eventually the newspaper gang got through the laser. What was now in front of them was a four-windowed door. One of the windows were broken, leaving shits loads of glass all over the damn floor. The door wouldn't open and they needed the correct eye access for the retinal scanner, which they didn't have.

"Too much glass to crawl in, Yukari could you.. maybe clean it up please?"

Yukari smiled back to Tsukune, she used her wand to summon a broom and a dustpan. The objects both floated in the air, sweeping the charred glass in the dustpan.

Once the glass was all outta the way, the broom and the dustpan disappeared by Yukari's command. "Thanks Yukari." Tsukune said, thankful for what has she done for the group. The group entered through the small window door. And found the place where they took the elevator down, noticing the elevator was gone, Glass was scattered everywhere on the floor.

"Sigh, Yukari would you mind?" Tsukune said, he never really liked to ask for favors to his friends, they would already do enough by protecting him.

But none of them don't mind, as long as Tsukune was happy then they were happy.

Once Yukari used her cleaning spell to summon out brooms and dustpans, they went through another door.

The gang was now on the platform, they... saw the elevator. It crashed down to the bottom. Moka even saw dead bodies, She could only react in a horrified manner. She covered her mouth, her eyes were wide-opened at what she was seeing.

Tsukune pressed his hand against Moka's left shoulder calmly.

"We should go and get help Moka..." Moka would only nod her head, probably agreeing with Tsukune. They all went up to the ladder, Tsukune decided to go first so he can prevent 'certain' things from ever happening. Thinking about it made him glow red. The newspaper club were now at the top floor, glancing at the floor, stumbling upon cold-dried up blood. Moka wouldn't like it anyway. They walked to their right to see dead corpses. Blood stains all over, faces were deformed, arms inhuman...

"What.. what the hell happened!? Why do they look so..." Tsukune couldn't finish his sentence. The others also looked a bit shocked to see this as well. "I didn't think the incident would go this bad." Moka said.

"Honestly, this sounds like something out of Sci-Fi film..." Kurumu turned to look at Yukari that has spoken, She apparently gave Yukari a bump on the head.

"OW! KURUMU!" Yukari yelled out.

The girls and man continued to walk along the barren, blood stained hallways.

Glancing at all the charred glass, dead bodies laying on the floor, even fire erupted in the labs. Though they wondered why were the scientists turned into something different. It was weird that they couldn't find not a single survivor roaming anywhere. Plus the corpses seem to have their skull caved in by something metal.

Once they've finally reached to the main entrance, they've spotted one security guard at the desk, not able to see his head. Tsukune walked closer to the guard, gaining some skeptical feeling about this man. "Hey, listen we need help to get out of here. If you can-"

The security guard started to turn around to see Tsukune, only to find out that this guard has a headcrab latched onto his head! "GAH! Stay away from me!"

The guard walked towards the newspaper club, arms exposed so he can eat our main characters fresh and blood. The girls readied their monster abilities so they can end the guard's live for good.

The guard was punched by hardcore super strength, sliced into three, shot at by frozen kunais, and finally crushed by a bathtub. That guard was definitely killed off for real...

"Are you alright Tsukune?" The girls asked, deactivating their monsters forms except Moka. "Yeah... thanks guys..." He looked down to see the mutilated guard, relived that he was saved once again by his friends. For some reason he was also disappointed that he couldn't kill the guard.

"That man... he tried to kill me..."

"Yeah no kidding... He even looked like it was about to eat your flesh! Desu~"

"What are these guys anyway." Tsukune went to take a look at the torn up corpse.

Inspecting it until he came to his conclusion that this man was actually

"A Zombie!"

The girls look over to Tsukune, hearing what he said.

"A zombie? Silly Tsukune, there's no such thing as zombies!" Yukari giggled a bit from her response. Yeah and monsters don't exist either Yukari...

"He's not entirely wrong you know..." Mizore said, sneaking up on Tsukune, causing him to get scared for a bit.

"I got to agree on frosty on that one. Not to mention those things on their heads." Kurumu said, referring to Mizore.

"Wait! That one creature that tried to eat Tsukune's head?" Moka interrupted.

"Exactly, that looked like the same one before." Tsukune said, remembering the time where that headcrab tried to control him.

"You think... that man was turn into one by that creature on its head?" Tsukune asked. "I don't see why not, I'm actually move glad now that we prevented one of those things from getting Tsukune's head." Kurumu said, holding onto one of Tsukune's arms.

"Doesn't matter now, we should all get to the train and leave this place."

"I don't think the train is going to be here for a pretty long while now..."

Mizore pointed at the opened main gate that the gang did not see, they now noticed that almost the whole platform was bent and destroyed. No tram was in sight...

"That... that was our only way out..." Moka said, not believing what she is seeing.

"I wanna go home!" Yukari cried out, attempting to hug Tsukune so he can comfort her in this situation. Tsukune had to think this through, where could they find another alternative exit outta here? Oh look, a big fat arrow invisible to the gang, pointing at a sole open vent behind them. Then they turned around to see it.

"Did no one noticed that vent at all?"

"Not really."

"Nah."

"Nope! Desu~"

"No..."

After some thinking Tsukune came up with a plan. "Alright, we need to find something that could help us get a way out of here, like a map. Any idea where?"

The girl's faces except Mizore were almost clueless about how were they suppose to find a map around this sector. "Locker room maybe?" Mizore suddenly said, attracting Tsukune's attention. "Locker room?"

"Where else?"

(**Remember folks; Reviews are always welcome and they help to improve!)**


	5. Chapter 5: He who wears Zee Suit Part 1

So the newspaper gang has entered the same locker room, only to find it in a mess.

You got one scientist laying on the dirty floor dead, blood, and even more mess.

The reason why they backtracked was because they were looking for a map and anything that could help the gang out on their journey. Only two lockers were open before the gang re-entered the room. So they all searched everywhere.

Tsukune checked one of the lockers to find anything valuable. The locker was nothing but books and clothes inside, no manuals, no ID cards, nothing. Tsukune kept doing his search until he heard Moka call his name. "Find anything Tsukune?" Moka asked, receiving a shook from Tsukune.

"Nah, only books and ridiculous ties." Tsukune rised to his feet, wiping some sweat that he got from searching off his forehead. "I need to wash my face, Moka could you keep looking for a map for me please?" Now Moka couldn't deny Tsukune request, so she smiled and accepted his request. "Sure."

So Tsukune went to the bathroom near the lockers, looking to see a faucet around.

He pressed his hand against the cold metal faucet, turning it very slightly. Strange, he heard someone opening a door like a 'creek' behind him. There was even a growl.

GROWL?

"AHHH!" Now the girls were alarmed, they hurried were the scream came from.

Once then the girls stand in shock as Tsukune was being tackled by a fresh-eating zombie scientist. Moka pulled the zombie back, careful not to get one of those arms on her body.

Eventually Kurumu killed the thing before it could stand up again with her claws

"Oh come on, these zombies are starting to come out of nowhere!" Kurumu said.

"You okay Tsukune!?" Moka asked, worried that her friend could have gotten bit or gain a tumor on his head. Tsukune looked to see Moka with a fake smile. "Yeah I'm okay... I guess..."

Moka heard his voice wasn't exactly happy and thankful, she frowned and looked into Tsukune's eyes. "Please tell me, I'm your friend..."

**(Alright so this chapter is face-paced and very short so bare with me on this one. For now on I will work on these every weekday so more long chapters, also R&R people, it helps so much.)**


	6. Chapter 6: He who wears Zee Suit Part 2

"Please tell me, I'm your friend..."

Hearing Moka's sad voice made Tsukune feel uneasy, he's probably going to give in anyway, so he lets out a breath of sigh and is now going to tell us how he feels...

"It... it seems so unfair that you guys do all the work, you protect me, you help out, but it's just that I want to help out too..." His face frowned, wanting to protect the true friends that protected him ever since their first year at Yokai Academy.

Moka felt Tsukune's pain a little since she really couldn't do anything unless her rosary was taken off, she reached out her hand to Tsukune, wanting to pull him up off the bathroom floor. So he accepts and grabs Moka's hand, getting pulled up by Moka's super strength. Tsukune then wiped the dust off his lab coat and uniform(I don't know why he's wearing it) Looking at Moka, noticing she has a sad smile on her face.

Before Tsukune could speak up, Moka broke the short silence that time.

"You don't need to protect us Tsukune, you've already done so much for us in the past..."

Tsukune took the time to think back before all of this happened. Hmm let's see, he managed to befriend a succubus that was planning to take over the school with her slave army, save a witch from getting eaten by giant lizards, avoid getting frozen by a snow woman, Saved another witch, and even took the time and risk to give Outer Moka another rosary.

"Yeah and not to mention that you are someone that the school could rely on." Kurumu said, arms crossed under her pack of breasts, seeing how Tsukune was elected class president.

"Yeah... I guess you're right... could you guys maybe give me some time... alone?"

"Whaa, but Tsukune what if one of those zombies caught you all alone, then you'll be eaten!?" Moka exclaimed out, not wanting to get Tsukune out of there by ripping the zombie's guts out. But that's silly talk from Moka...

"Oh it won't be long I swear!" Tsukune let out a sigh, lowering his head, staring at the floor. "Just stand outside until I come out..."

The girls except Mizore groaned but did what Tsukune said. "You too Mizore, and please don't hide anywhere." And Mizore too...

No more than two seconds, Tsukune looked around the area to find anything, anything that could kill those zombies or whatever what's out there. Maybe even protect the girls he loved. Besides, he can't always rely on the girls to do EVERYTHING for him, But he was running out of time, if he would stay in too long the girls would get worried. 'No... I gotta find something.' Tsukune thought, he glanced at every locker, not finding anything that contained something that he would need.

'Shit' he thought, there was another room he didn't check on his left. Once Tsukune got to the another room, he noticed three tubes that had transparent glass, not consisting of anything in them. There was also a three-button panel he took some time to look at.

"What are these tubes suppose to carry inside?" Tsukune wondered, then inspected the red-colored panels one more time. They resembled sort of like a suit.

**Thud

Now Tsukune could of just heard a thud sound a second ago. But where was the sound coming from? Tsukune turned around, now hearing electrical sounds, looking at his right. Yes that's where the noise is from. He walked close to where the noises were. It's behind the hard wall. Tsukune pressed one of his ears onto the cold hardened wall, increasing the amount of sounds behind the wall.

Electricity stopped emitting through the wall. Tsukune's face was a bit surprised until the actual wall opened by itself, then he outright got hit on the head by something metal.

"OWW!"

Once Tsukune received a big gigantic bum on the side of his forehead, he stared in front of the man responsible. "Greetings fellow lab student!"

"Captain!? What are you doing here and why did you hit me for!?"

"I thought you were Mr. Crabbie for a second there, anyways you are just in time for my greatest experiment since the Mark IV!" Zee Captain exclaimed.

"Mark IV? What the hell are you talking about? I don't have time for experiments!"

"Hmm, well in that case hold on for some seconds to be ready!"

Zee Captain went back to his 'little cave' swiftly, tossing stuff all over the place. For some time the Captain came back with a bag in his covered hand. Carrying it with hardly any effort. Captain quickly threw the large bag at Tsukune's chest, making him spit out some air, if that was even possible.

"Captain what is this?"

"Equipment to help you on your journey, now off you go fellow scientist observer! Enjoy your stay at Black Mesa!" After Captain said his final remark, he quickly shut the wall-door, leaving Tsukune all alone. "Wait! You can come with us!"

No response from the Captain, utter silence. Tsukune observed the bag that he was holding with his two hands. He layed it down on the floor, unzipping the bag to see it's contents.

Tsukune was astonished, what he was seeing looked pretty unrealistic to him. Although...

"What!? No map, come on!"

Outside the locker room, the girls didn't like that Tsukune was all alone in there by himself, so they got worried. "I wonder what's taking Tsukune so long..." Moka said

"Looking for the map?" Yukari replied, thinking that was what Tsukune was looking for.

"Come on, it doesn't take that long to look for a map Yukari." Kurumu said.

"Hey! You shut up Ms. Udderchest, what do you know about this place anyway!?"

"I don't, but I do know it doesn't take a long time to find a map! Flaty!"

Yukari's head was steaming full of red almost instantly. Her teeth gritted and couldn't deal with this bullshit at the time. "Hey let's not do anything until Tsukune gets back..." Moka tried to interrupt, so far it doesn't seem to work. Like always...

While Kurumu and Yukari were in anargument, The locker room door opened, revealing to be Tsukune. Kurumu and Yukari stopped their rage at each other and saw Tsukune.

"Tsukune! What took you so long and... what's with the bag?" Kurumu cried out, happy to see her destined one in one piece.

"Oh this? This is going to help us out on our journey." Tsukune said, holding the bag to let the others see.

"Does it have a map?"

"No, I couldn't find one anywhere, sorry." Tsukune answered, but the rest of them groaned.

"Then how are we going to know were we are going? Desu~" Yukari asked. "Well, I really don't know, we just have to find any path that's available. Besides, we could find some very useful stuff throughout Black Mesa." The gang all gave out a nod, now ready to leave the Anomalous Materials Labs...

The gang went back to the main entrance, finding the same vent hole as before.

"Uhh, I think I should go first." Tsukune said. He started to knee then crawl through the cold-metal vent. He looked upon what was going on in front of him. Tsukune gave the ''follow me'' routine so the rest of the club followed after him. The vent was small so only one per person can only pass at a time.

After the club jumped down to the new-arrived area, what they saw was chaos. You got fire burning half of the place, bodies smushed by huge computers, and the only way was to go to the left. Once they got to the left, they could see transparent glass in front of them, Seeing through the whole room. "Jeez, that incident really did fuck up a lot of the place." Kurumu said.

"How could a tragedy go so sudden? It went like the scientists knew what they were doing, but then it turned to a complete mess..." Tsukune exclaimed, still looking through the transparent glass, seeing dead zombies and fire around the room.

They got out of the small... whatever you call it the point is that Moka found a hole in the wall. "Guys... there's a hole in the wall." Moka pointed at the hole, Tsukune was pretty shocked to see this. "What caused a huge chunk of the wall to be GONE!?"

He yelled out, confusing some the girls over what he was fussing about.

They all went through the hole, the area they were now in was the same like the other decayed room, only it's just a hallway. Through the hallway, seeing broken glass, blood stains over the walls and floor, even seeing a shit stain... Okay that last one was made up I'm kidding. "Tsukune are you sure that bag is going to help us get out of here?" Moka asked while walking, curious to find out the mysteries of the bag.

"Don't worry Moka, it's going to help us alright, we just need to find the appropriate spot so we can set it all up..." Tsukune sounds pretty excited to say that aloud as he was carrying the bag letting everyone hear what he had to say.

"What is in the bag anyway?" Yukari asked, also wondering about the bag.

"Oh... well just electronics, snacks, and drinks.. nothing much.."

"Cool can I have a snack Tsukune?!" Yukari asked with her cheerful attitude unfortunately she doesn't get any...

"Umm.. there's not much inside, it's better if you ask later Yukari, were not even at the other places yet."

"Awww!" While Yukari is crying her ass off over snacks, Mizore wondered something about what Tsukune said. "That's pretty weird... having snacks and electronics in a locker room..."

"What! Well actually umm, it is America after all, different cultures you know." Tsukune hoped that the girls could fall for that one, knowing them as monsters.

"Yeah.. I guess..." Mizore said, narrowing her eyes at the bag, giving out a grin to Tsukune. Uh-oh...

So after their little walk, the club spotted a six-windowed door, the side of the door was malfunctioned, closing and opening, closing and opening. Near the door consisting of one dead zombie and what looked to be a guard laying on the floor near a...

Health machine? Tsukune did his best not to disturb the guard's eternal rest. Looking at a

"A... Medical station?" Tsukune took a look at the Health station, noticing it was empty. "Shit, looks like somebody already used it up..."

He turned to see the girls, scratching his head. Thinking of what they're going to do...

"Alright, this door should take us to somewhere else, are you guys ready?" The girls all nodded for a reply on Tsukune's question. Soon they will all find out that they are not the only monsters in Black Mesa...


	7. Chapter 7: Houndeye Blues Ahoy!

The newspaper gang entered through the sensor activated door, finding themselves into another entire place. Like the other rooms, shit was still going down in flames, They checked the area for unlock doors. Finding one, they were now in a corridor. The corridor itself was a fucking mess, Tsukune began to get frustrated over how many objects were in their way. It was probably supposed to be a storage room, noticing how there were lots of hardware tools and boxes.

At the end of the corridor, they spotted an elevator shaft with no elevator for some reason. "Wait where's the elevator!?" Tsukune looked down to find any other alternatives to get down to the other levels.

"So I guess we're going to have to go down to the shaft." The girls nodded, Each girl went down to the shaft with no hard difficulty, Tsukune however, had to be flown over by Kurumu to get down since he was a human. Once they were all down to the lowest floor, they noticed that they were actually standing on the elevator, Moka spotted "water" dripping from one of the pipes, she knew what could happen if she came in-contact with water.

Moka was very careful not to touch the water leak. Only barely...

"Okay, let's take a small break then we'll go, I really need to think about what we're facing..." Tsukune said, in a squatting position, hands on his knees, facing the ground.

The girls looked at him, wondering what was on his mind, they too were thinking independently. Moka was afraid that she and her friends were never going to get out of Black Mesa alive, Kurumu was only worried about Tsukune's safety... and maybe the other girls, Yukari well, wanted to go home only with Moka and Tsukune, and Mizore... boy she only wanted Tsukune to live the rest can die by headcrabs.

Of course I'm not a fortune-teller either so I don't know any of these member's likes and dislikes. Tsukune looked around, spotting a red neon colored sign that says (Security Clearance Level 4)

"I'm guessing Level 4 means that we're suppose to go here."

Tsukune said to himself, girls not able to hear him from his distance. He went out of the door, switching his head direction out the door from left to right.

"Let's go guys!" Tsukune said.

The gang passed through the Level 4 Sign, appearing in a narrow-like corridor. It surprisingly wasn't that bad unlike earlier areas they've been to.

"My... god..."

But the right side was something completely different... it wasn't just blood... it was slaughter... a pile of gorey gibs, one scientist dead, It was impossible to tell what happened... Everyone looked in disgust, Moka even more so, Yukari couldn't bear to watch as she turned around, covering her eyes, hiding her tears. "I think I'm going to puke if we stay here too long..." Kurumu said, covering her mouth and nose to avoid the nasty smell. They all left the gore pile alone, none of them had the courage to touch it.

"How... how does someone get ripped to pieces like that...? Just when things have gotten worse, Tsukune ran into some long yellow sticky wires... wait those aren't wires at all...

"What the hel-"

"Tsukune watch out!" Tsukune got his skin out of his body, his soul was frozen still, scared to fucking death... Tsukune looked up, it was something else.

"It's... dead?" Yes the creatures on the ceiling were indeed dead, their appearance looked way different from others we've have seen, having no limbs, only a tongue, a yellow sticky tongue that doesn't look friendly on contact... Tsukune kept staring at the tongue-thingy pressing his index finger at the tip.

"Gah, feels like my finger is glued..." While his finger was stuck to the yellow tongue, he had managed to get it unstuck, though very difficult, leaving tiny drops of blood.

"From crabs to zombies to whatever the fuck are these things..." Kurumu mentioned.

"Tsukune you're bleeding!" Moka hurried to Tsukune, holding his finger to see the drops of blood. "Ts-ukune your blood... it's scent again..." She said, smelling the addicting blood that she always took a drink every day at the high school. "Do you mind.. if I could.. take a sip Tsukune?"

"I-I guess.. but please make it quick."

"Oh thank you, don't worry it will be quick!" Moka pressed her hands on Tsukune's shoulders, tilting her head, inserting her sharp fangs into his neck.

A few seconds later Tsukune felt very dizzy, enough to knock him out. Having to keep his balance under control. He covered his fang marks, looking at Moka.

"Oh sorry Tsukune, maybe that was too much."

"It's fine..."

"Look what you've done Moka! Stop trying to drink Tsukune's blood, drink some other human around this place!" Kururmu yelled out, hated to see him being eaten by a horrible vampire. One would have to be a complete psychopath to drink someone's blood. INHUMAN!

Oh wait, they are... Walking pass the tongue creatures, the newspaper gang went forward going to find out what awaits them elsewhere...

* * *

"Could we can talk to the people?"

"No, we already have enough people in my group so let's mov-"

"Oh come on! there's three chicks we're looking at here, we can score with them."

"This is not the time to pick up chicks right now."

"Please, look I can get the blue-haired one, Caboose can get the pink-haired one, and you can get the purple-haired chick, sounds like a deal?"

"..."

"Okay okay, you can get the blue-haired one, I'll get the pink-haired one, and Caboose can get the purple-haired one."

"*sigh* Fine, go ahead but make it quick, remember what our goal was: Getting the fuck outta here."

Before one of the guys could actually speak to the girls, a frozen kunai was suddenly headed straight towards the trio we are hearing right now, hitting a wall behind them, almost killing someone...

"Did a knife just flew passed us?"

"I think it did..."

"Hello!"

* * *

"Mizore! You could of killed someone!" Moka cried out, staring at the yuki-onna as she summoned a frozen kunai, hidden in her long sleeves.

"Hey aren't you one of the guys that we saw before this incident?" Moka asked, looking at the unknown trio in front of them.

"What!? No that was Caboose I swear!"

The newspaper gang obviously didn't believe that since they know who was talking, of course Tucker... "Okay, it was me but Church made me do it, you guys should all blame him for it."

"What the hell Tucker, don't try to blame this on me!"

"You ARE the leader, you could have ordered me to do it."

"But I didn't! You did it yourself, plus I don't even order you around!"

"But you could still do it, that means it's your responsibility as leader to keep track of your soldiers."

"What the hell are you even talking about...!? Okay Tucker, I'm going to say this once.. Once, I did not order you to do anything."

"I am hungray."

"Shut up Caboose!" They both said.

The newspaper gang were dumbfounded once again, as they were seeing a huge argument going on, so they argued and argued and argued... Until Tsukune decided to break the argument up. "GUYS!" The unknown trio became silent, looking at Tsukune, seeing that he was not happy.

"We just asked you if you were one of the guys that we met before the incident, That's all!" So the trio started to look at each other, acting like they heard nothing but they did.

"Oh... well sorry about that, and yes we were one of the guys that met you before...

My name is Church, these two idiots right beside me are Tucker and Caboose. We're the Blue Team. The now-named Church has introduced the newspaper gang the Blue Team.

"Well.. it is a pleasure to see other survivors out there..." Moka bowed her head to the Blues. "I'm Moka Akashiya..." She said.

"Tsukune Anno."

"Yukari Sendo!~"

"Kurumu Kurono."

Mizore Shirayuki..."

Afer the gang introduced themselves to the blues, they kept walking, now in a large open area where generators were placed for technical purposes. Their feelings for them were sorta mixed, Moka and Tsukune were glad that they weren't the only ones, Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari weren't that glad but they do get the feeling that these three will probably get them in trouble when the time comes...

"So... did this incident happened multiple times...?" Tsukune asked, wanting to know more about what happened earlier. "Of course not, we don't even know what the hell happened..." Tucker said, clueless to what the Resonance Cascade was suppose to do.

"Wait a minute, aren't you guys scientists? You are wearing lab coats!" Kurumu exclaimed.

"Aren't you guys wearing lab coats? You know what forget it, the reason why we wear them is that the Admin told us to for no reason, just for style that's it." Church explained, gets stressed out on every word in his sentence... "Oh, so what's your job in Black Mesa?" Moka asked politely, a bit curious about the Blues.

"We are Techinions of hygene!" Caboose said.

"..."

"In other words, we clean the toilets, floors, and windows..." Tucker joined in, wanting to fix the stupid person's language.

"Oh look green light!" Caboose said, staring at green electricity.

"The same volt of electricity right before the incident!" Tsukune cried out, eyes wide, wondering what's going to happen next. The green whatever they call disappeared, showing a creature of some sort. Having three legs, no arms, only one giant eye.

, electric blue tiger-like stripes adorning its spine.

"Holy shit, someone kill that thing!" Tucker cried out. Before anyone could do something the eye creature got angry and has shown an aggressive blue sonic shock, blowing away everyone who was near the alien.

Tsukune groaned in pain, as he lost his balance after the creature transmitted his attack on the whole group. He looked to see that Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari were attacking it. Once the creature was outnumbered and unskilled, it fell in its own yellow blood and simply died. Tsukune got up and looked to see where the alien from nowhere now was.

"Is it dead?"

"Well it's twitching but besides that I say it's a goner.." Church said.

"Jeez, what kind of powers does that alien have? It just pushed us away with no effort..." Kurumu said, thinking about the sonic attack the alien did.

"Let's call it a houndeye." Caboose said, attracting everyone's attention on him.

"Houndeye? Seriously Caboose?" Tucker said.

"Yes..."

"Good you name a monster so can we move now?" Church said, not even interested on the creature in the slightest.

"What got you in a grumpy mood today?" Kurumu asked.

"Look, the last thing I need were more people, I just want to get out of here and go very far away from the two guys that are stuck with me forever until we get out!"

Church turned around not able to see the group of teens and janitors, walking away. "Church wait up!" Tucker and Caboose said, following their "leader" leaving the newspaper gang alone.

The girls switched their view towards Tsukune probably wanting to say something to him. "I say we ditch them, they don't look very helpful..." Kurumu said, the others except Moka and Tsukune agreed.

"Come on guys, useful or not we have to stick together, they could actually be helpful, give them a chance." Tsukune pleaded.

"He's right, the more the merrier you know..." Moka said, encouraging the others to let the Blues join their group.

"Fine go ahead, but if those guys are starting to flirt with me I'm not going easy on them.

"

"Good, let me get my bag then we'll go follow them..." Tsukune said, he tried to find where the bag was at, but it actually went missing... no traces, no nothing. Tsukune was shocked to see this, his key to his journey was gone, his eyes began to switch directions every second. Until he realizes it won't do any good to find it now...

"The bag... it's gone... How?"

* * *

"Caboose why did you bring a bag while that houndeye got killed by the others back there?" Church asked while walking to an unknown destination.

"There could be food in this bag Church, now we can eat!"

Suddenly electricity emerged out of nowhere surrounding the Blues, showing a dozen of houndeyes around them...

"Fuck..."

"Does this mean we can't eat right now...?"

**Update: Alright Folks I have something to tell you... Consider this fic dead...**

**Just kidding, however in order to work on the other fics I'm going to have to take turns on writing each one plus Real-life, so sit tight I will be back for you guys!  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Zee Vampire Has Awakened

Tsukune gave up, looking for the bag wasn't going to do anything. But he could have sworn it was right there. He was so frustrated right now, all that stuff was now gone in a flash, that was impossible for him...

"Tsukune are you okay..? The sweet innocent Moka asked, behind Tsukune, wanting to see his facial expression. "The bag.. my bag is gone..." Tsukune said grimly, turning to face Moka, not happy. "Its gone!? How?" She asked.

"I don't know, for a minute ago I had it in my hand before those monsters attacked us, now I can't find it anywhere!" Tsukune cried out, in a state of panic, unable to calm himself down. "Tsukune get a hold of yourself! Do not worry will find the bag soon..."

Moka assured.

As the whole gang went on to find an exit to this sector, they've spotted what looked to be a dozen of houndeyes. The houndeyes didn't seem to pay any attention to the gang, only facing to the opposite side the gang were standing at. "More of those things, I'll be glad to tear them apart." Kurumu said. "Are you stupid Ms. Utter? There has to be at least a dozen out there!" Yukari exclaimed, pointing towards the houndeyes.

"Well I don't see you doing anything Flatboard!"

"I would help you if you weren't so stupid going all out!"

"Oh come on, these things are a bunch of small fries, We know now what they're capable of."

What they didn't notice were the houndeyes alerted to Yukari and Kurumu's argument. Hoping over, to try and attack the group like predators coming to catch the prey.

Tsukune and Moka took noticed and tried to warn the others.

"There they come!" Both shouted out, Moka and Tsukune kept their distance from the fight that was about to begin, making sure they don't get injured.

"Nice going Yukari..." Kurumu said, just when she was about to activate her monster ability. Her nails grew into a very long length turning them into sharp claws by each nail. Yukari swept out her wand preparing for what's to come, Mizore activated her monster ability, similar to Kurumu's, her hand were to transform into giant claws made out of thick ice, able to cut through strong material.

And the battle between Monster and Alien fought on as the houndeyes made a charge in.

All three girls were in a defensive position, prepared.

Both groups had an advantage and a disadvantage: While the houndeyes had an effective attack that could stun our fellow heroes they would have to stay still in order to charge their sonic. The girl trio also had a combat advantage however were outnumbered about 3:12 ratio.

The first blood went to the gang as one houndeye got sliced to death by Kurumu, Yukari spawned a couple of daggers by her wand, stabbing at least two. Houndeyes now had their turn as the last round of hounds charged up and used their sonic attack. Once the trio were stunned by the attack, "Damn, these guys are pretty tough in numbers..." Kurumu said. The girls were too late to make their move, the hounds gathered around, screaming.

"Tsukune we have to help them now!" Moka cried out, grabbing one of Tsukune's hands, being careful not to crush it. Tsukune realized what Moka meant about helping them. 'Of course'... he thought. Tsukune looked towards Moka's chest, above it was the rosary. He was running out of time. He knew what he had to do... Pull off the rosary...

*Cling

Moka's rosary flashed a bright-colored purple light, exposed through all the area they were in. Moka physical appearance was changing as her hair color changed from a bright pink to a cold silver. Her breast slowly grew up to a cup size, her butt grew also... Uhh yeah... This wasn't the Moka we all know and love no more. This was the cruel, powerful, and Infamous S-Class Vampire named Inner Moka!

I gotta admit that sounded less cheesy in my head. Inner Moka took a close look at the situation the other three girls were in. The houndeye's attention wasn't towards the others anymore once Inner Moka was awakened. All of the hounds hoped forward to Inner Moka, attempting to attack.

"So it seems my slumber was ceased because of these weaklings.. Hmph. KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Inner Moka stretched her right leg, swiping to the remaining houndeyes. Killing them all in an instant by Inner Moka's sheer strength.

Once the houndeye problem was over and done with, Inner Moka turned to Tsukune, ignoring the girls. "Would you explain what has happened while I was sleeping?"

* * *

Before the newspaper group were sitting on their asses, we see the blues in a very fatal situation involving a pack of houndeyes that could kill them. Church and Tucker felt very frightened at this, except Caboose. Church noticed the houndeyes surrounding them weren't doing any sudden moves, that's was his chance to plan this out.

"Alright, don't panic, just stay still and be quiet. Maybe we could get through this..." Said by Church, whispering to avoid getting killed by houndeyes if that would have worked... "You're nuts, these things want to devour our flesh Church!"

Tucker whispered, almost to a scale of being loud. "Be quiet!"

"Why?" Caboose asked aloud.

"SUSH! Do you want these aliens or whatever-they-are to kill us!?"

The houndeyes stared at the Blue Trio, even tilting their heads attached to their bodies, blinking as they were seeing the blues argue except Caboose. They all began to scream, shaking as they were to prepare a sonic attack until... well Caboose...

"Maybe houndeyes are our friends Church." The houndeyes stopped at what they're doing at looked towards Caboose at what he said. Just staring wide at the dumb blue member for no reason... Or is there a reason?

"Oh sure they are, maybe they can help us lead the way while they EAT OUR BRAINS!" Tucker yelled out, alerting the dozen of houndeyes, causing them to use their sonic attack.

"But they are so pretty..." Until Caboose said his remark, which the hounds cease screaming. "Caboose these things are EVIL!" Tucker exclaimed, alerting the damn houndeyes once again as they screamed towards Tucker's response.

"Hold on... Caboose say something quick!"

"Something quick."

"No something nice!"

"No something nice."

"Grah, Forget it just move!"

"Forget it just move."

After Church's temper was pushed to the limit, he pushed Caboose out of the circle they were all inside of. The pack of houndeyes were actually curious to see Caboose, as they weren't attacking at all. The houndeyes tilted their bodies to see what will the strange blue do. "Wait, I don't get it, didn't one of those aliens tried to kill us before? Why aren't they doing it now?" Tucker asked.

I wouldn't blame Tucker as this could be so confusing for a guy that always picks up on chicks, let alone fail at it most of the time. "Don't you see? These houndeyes are following Caboose not only out of complement but something else." Church explained to tell Tucker what was up with the houndeyes.

"I think these houndeyes like me guys!" Caboose said excitedly, looking around to see all of the hounds to approach him.

"What should we do with them?" Tucker asked.

"There is no way we're taking them, it would only slow us down."

Church turned to Caboose, alerting him. "Caboose let's go! Leave the houndeyes behind."

"Aww..."

* * *

So now that we've learned about how the houndeyes got there in the first place let's go to the news gang view.

"I see... a field trip that has gone horribly wrong?" Inner Moka questioned.

Tsukune gave a nod. "Let's move." Inner Moka said simply, proceeding to move ahead.

So did the rest, surprisingly there were no aliens when they walked. The group still haven't found Tsukune's bag yet, which disappointed him...

After some time getting lost if some places, The gang stumbled upon a … what you do call it? A... a gate? I guess... The good news though in front of them had a sewer below the gate, Bad news... It was filled with dirty water. You know what that means?

"Great how are we supposed to go inside that sewer without getting soaked while Inner Moka is with us?" Tsukune asked, until that question was solved when Inner Moka used all of her strength to break the damn gate. Tsukune and the others were pretty shocked to see that coming. Inner Moka continued to walk the path.

"What are you guys waiting for? Move." Ura commanded. That's cold... Ok so all of them proceeded to follow the vampire. They all stopped in a short time to see what they were looking at. In other words people...

"Come on, what's taking the elevator so long to come up!?"

"Be patient Church, that helps!"

"I'm not in the mood to be patient Caboose!"

"Uhh guys..."

"What is it now Tucker!?"

"Remember those chicks and one guy we met? Well they're here..."

The blue team turned around to see the newspaper gang, They're weren't happy to see them...

At all...


	9. Chapter 9: Not On Good Terms With Them

The blue team and the newspaper gang met up once again, they weren't on very good terms when they saw each other. Knowing the blues it probably won't end well for them...

"Great, it's those goons again." Kurumu had her arms below her breasts, annoyed at the sight of the blues. "Hey, how did you guys get pass the houndeyes!? Desu~" Yukari asked furiously, even having her hand up into the air, shaking it towards the blues.

"Oh, that? Well um you see those houndeyes weren't there and we were jus-"

"I did it." Caboose interrupted, alerting everyone at his attention, seconds later they turned to Church, saying the explanation about the houndeyes.

"Who are these people?" Inner Moka asked, her right hand on her hip, usually her signature pose back when she kicked a lot of the student's asses back in the academy.

"Oh I'll tell you, these guys are the ones that ditched us and walked away!" Kurumu yelled out, accusing of the blues like criminals. "What!? Oh come on, we didn't do anything wrong, you guys should have stayed with us." Tucker shouted out. Then when something hit Tsukune on the head, he saw one of the blues had something that belonged to him... His bag...

Tsukune narrowed his eyes, seeing the bag gave him hope that he can get it back. His key to protect the ones he loves...

"Please, you would at least tell us to catch up but you didn't!" Kurumu said, plus an angry Yukari that backed her up with a simple "Yeah!"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you have the sense to follow us!" While Tucker didn't exactly hate the gang, he also didn't like them since they DID rejected him back in the locker room.

Going back to Tsukune, he quickly pointed to Caboose and opened his mouth to say his reaction about Caboose having his bag.

"That's my bag!" Suddenly everyone was now silent, looking at Tsukune, the girls realized what he was saying except Inner Moka, oblivious about the bag but went with the flow anyway... "Hmph, sounds about enough to beat them senseless all-together."

Inner Moka walked forward to the blues, cracking her knuckles in the process, ready to beat the shit outta the blues. "Don't kill us, I don't want to die a virgin!" Tucker pleaded, however Ura didn't seem to bulge as she continued to walk forward. "Caboose, give them the bag!" Church commanded, not wanting to get kicked by Moka.

"But then we can't eat Church."

"JUST GIVE THEM THE BAG!" Church yelled out, all the way at the top of his lungs, hoping Caboose can get the message through his thick-skull. Eventually Caboose went to Tsukune and dropped the large bag on the floor in front of him. Caboose went back with the feared blues.

"Moka stop, they gave me what I wanted, you can let them go..." Tsukune said.

Doing what Tsukune said, Inner Moka backed off, but gave a deadly glare to the blues before she went back to her group. Now Church and Tucker were really frightened. Except Caboose, he's just too stupid...

Inner Moka walked up to Tsukune, examining the bag. "So this was the bag Omote was talking about, open it." She simply demanded. Tsukune was shocked to hear what Ura said, how was he going to get out of this one, he had to make a poor excuse.

"What!? Oh well you see it's only a bunch of rations, just a bunch of junk that's it."

Tsukune explained, always a bit hopeful when it comes to Inner Moka hearing his lies, Unfortunately it didn't work... Ura still had the same emotion, like if she wasn't surprised at all or that she were to do something horrible to Tsukune, which frightens me that the latter could be what we will see...

"What are you hiding from me Tsukune? You know what I will do when you're lying."

Inner Moka said. Right now Tsukune had shivers in his spine, sweat began to form on his forehead.

"Not wanting to bother you guys but the elevator is here." Church said.

"Wait there was an elevator?" Kurumu asked, never payed any attention to her surroundings while she was arguing with Tucker and Church.

Behind the newspaper gang were vents, these weren't ordinary vents, inside them had a hive full of headcrabs waiting to ambush. The headcrabs were now on the move as they got out of the vents, only the blues saw the headcrabs as they were behind the gang. Their reaction?

"Oh snap!" Church and Tucker yelled out, the news gang were confused at their reaction, that was also when the blues screwed everything and ran towards the elevator, making a run for it. Church pressed a simple button, activating the elevator to go down.

"Hey they're getting away!" Kurumu pointed a finger at the runaway blues as they went down.

"I knew those guys couldn't be trusted, come on! Let's catch them!" Yukari said.

The girl trio known as Yukari, Kurumu, and Mizore followed the elevator and hopped aboard. "Let's go Tsukune, We'll talk about this later..." Inner Moka announced, after the blues as well, soon Tsukune did too...

Once everyone was on the elevator, headcrabs out of nowhere are falling out of the sky!

"Don't let them latch on your head!" Church yelled out, giving late-advise to our fighters. The girls went into defensive positions, releasing their monster abilities to fight against the falling headcrabs. Funny how the boys aren't doing nothing, the blues are just running around like chickens that were free, then Tsukune used his bag as a shield to protect his head from getting eaten.

Inner Moka directed her right leg and kicked an incoming headcrab, earning herself a homerun! Mizore shot two frozen projectiles into another headcrab, slowly turning into a victim of Mizore. Dozens of headcrabs were pouring in, the girls however hardly put effort into their attacks, but only god knows how long are they going to keep it up.

"Its useless, they're going to keep coming! Game over man!" Tucker cried out, beginning to lose all hope of surviving, played for laughs.

"Tucker will you be quiet? We would restart to the last checkpoint even if we did die."

"Wait what!?"

"Gah, nevermind keep on running around, we're defenseless if we stand here!"

After Church and Tucker's conversation ended, Tsukune looked down to see if they were making any progress going down. "We're almost there, just a few more feet away!"

"Good, looks like the headcrab fest has died down a bit." Church said, no longer running like a chicken, looking at the ceiling to see if there will be anymore coming. Seconds later there was officially none that were coming, everyone was relieved and could finally take a break, the girls sat down except for Inner Moka, tired at all that fighting.

"Thank god that's over, so what's going to happen now that we have those guys in our group Church?" Tucker asked, referring the gang as the 'guys'

"Simple, we work together and find a way out of the facility, it's a walk into the park."

"Uh, I don't think it's going to be that simple... you know in this "girl" situation we're having."

"What about them?"

"Well, for starters, they're not HUMAN!" Tucker said aloud, alerting some of the gang to hear them all the way.

"And? You didn't seem to have a problem with me."

"That's because you're a dude, you see Church, ever had that feel when you find out that woman you had a crush on before the incident is actually a monster, and you are just an average man?

"..."

"I had that feel one, I used to have a big huge crush on someone that I admire, she was big, pretty, and talked nice too." Caboose interrupted, living the dream.

"You mean Sheila?"

"What! Who told you that!?"

After one minute later, the elevator had went to its destination down. The area the group were in is a large room, containing many wooden boxes and useless supplies scattered around. Eventually they all walked the path to their journey until they saw what used to be a bridge, that has broken apart for an unknown reason. The blues had their jaws dropped inside their helmets except for Caboose, wondering how were they supposed to pass through a BROKEN metal bridge.

"Oh don't worry Tsukune, let me help you pass this bridge." Kurumu said politely yet seductively, she unleashed her succubus wings and grabbed Tsukune by the shoulders, pulling him off the ground and landing him to the other side.

"You did that on purpose to make us feel jealous you colossal-pig..." Mizore spoke in a grizzly way, hating the fact that she would never get a move on Tsukune.

"Oops, looks like you were too late, frosty." Kurumu grinned, always happy when she would get the chance to take advantage of Tsukune, not in that way but romance like.

"Please tell me I'm the only one seeing a hot chick with wings on her back." Tucker said, excitedly.

"Afraid not." Church answered.

Mizore was getting pissed at Kurumu's teasing and jokes, so she made a layer of ice between the broken bridge, turning it into a hybrid of an ice-metal bridge. Mizore, now in front of Tsukune, grabbed him by his shoulder, pressing herself gently onto him.

"Hey! Well three can play it that game! desu~" Yukari ran straight towards the ice bridge, heading for Tsukune, hugging him tightly in the process. Inner Moka urged herself not to fall for the love harem, as her pride was more important, she walked to the gang, turning herself away from Tsukune and the others.

When the blues began to walk on the ice, they noticed it was quickly melting to dot-sized snow flakes, Church had to hurry before- nevermind, the ice bridge was gone now.

"What the fuck? Hey, what about us!?" Church asked, enraged that the bridge was broken again.

"What about you?" The girls said, including Inner Moka, like a tone of annoyance. That was their reply.

Church and Tucker were shocked, no, beyond shocked to hear this. There were no other words to describe what just happened, they both remained silent and still, The newspaper gang soon ditched the blue team, proceeding to get out of Black Mesa.

"I like Sheila..."


End file.
